Just Breathe
by SerenaTaylor9009
Summary: Bella and Edward are in high school. He is a jock and she thinks she is just invisible to him. Months have passed and the twist and turns of love have already happened. But the shocking end of their story is a surprising beginning. All Human.
1. Just Listen

**A/N Okay so here is a preview. **

**I know it is a short chapter but I wanted to see how you guess like it before I go further.**

**I'm having trouble finding a good way to start it, but if I get enough motivation I might just figure it out.**

**Hope you like the story. **

* * *

"Bella, come on wake up Bella. I know I don't really deserve you but I know we could work this out if you can get through this. I never meant to hurt you. I hope you know that. I was just trying to take the easy way out. I didn't think I could feel like that about a girl. Especially you, you are way too good for me. If you only knew that before it was too late. I promise if you wake up I will leave you alone. I won't talk to you in school anymore. I'll leave you alone forever." I wanted to open my eyes to tell him that it was okay, I understood everything now. But for some reason my eyes wouldn't open, neither would my mouth. What is going on. He was still whispering in my ear, "Bella, come on you know you didn't want it like this. It's all my fault, I should of left you alone. I knew I wasn't good enough for you. But I love you, you made me love you before we even talked for the first time. But than that day in Biology when you sat down next to me I wanted so bad to just tell you right than but I didn't even think you knew my name." Here he is confessing his love for me and I cant even remember his name. God what is going on. Please make him know I love him too. Somehow, even though I don't know it I can feel it. The way he is touching me is leaving warm spots on my skin, and he is crying. How could I not love him. Whoever he is. "Bella, come on, you need to wake up not only for me but for Charlie. And Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper. You can't just die. I don't think I would be able to be without you."

Now I'm scarred he just said die, that's not what is going on is it? I mean I was perfectly fine right? My head hurts. I wish I had a pillow. God I feel drowsy. I'm just gonna go to sleep and wake up in a little bit…..


	2. Show Some Love

**A/N Okay so I hate to do this, but it's the only way I know if someone is reading or not.**

**I'm not gonna post more chapters until I have at least 2 reviews.**

**I'm not asking for a lot.**

**And than after I get those 2 I will post the new chapter.**

**Oh, and every chapter needs atleast one Review from now on or I won't post a new one. **

**That way I know if someone is still reading. **

**P.S. I am not doing this for recognition. **

**I'm doing this because its frustrating to see how many people read your story but you get no reviews.**

**I makes me feel as though it sucked so no one is going to continue reading if I post a new chapter. **


	3. Virus

**A/N Okay everyone, sorry for not updating like I promised. I know I did do some of the chapters for some of my stories though.**

**My computer has gotten a virus.**

**So I don't know when I will be able to update again.**

**But don't forget about the stories because I am scribbling away in notebooks writing the new chapters for all of my stories. **

**I hope this doesn't make any one upset, but I can't even get on my computer. **

**I had chapters completed and then my computer crashed. **

**I was pretty upset. **

**This is the thid computer in two years that I have lost everything randomly.**

**Please just remember my stories so when I do get them up I still have my wonderful readers to read them. **

**Thanks and Sorry**


	4. Beautiful

**A/N So I finally got another chapter up!**

**Thank you all for all the reviews. **

**I know it's short but when I had it written it seemed a lot longer.**

**I guess I'm not use to not using a computer to write. **

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

_5 Years Ago_

I sat on the counter eating my breakfast. My mom, Renee, had made me a bowl of cereal, and for her that was a big accomplishment.

Today was my first day of Junior High. I was really looking forward to it too.

My best friend Angela and me got matching outfits. Well they weren't exactly the same. Mine was blue while hers was pink.

I looked up at the clock and it said it was already 7:30 a.m. I was suppose to be meeting Angela at the bus stop at 7:45.

"Mom I better get going, I don't want Angela to wait on me." I said, hopping down from the stool and heading for the door.

"Okay Bella honey, have a good day I'll see you when you get home. I have a surprise for you." Renee said having a smile on her face but her eyes were contradicting the actions her mouth were having so much trouble doing.

She is acting strange but I just shrugged it off, I just figure its one of those, oh she is growing up so fast moments. I didn't feel like getting all lovey so I just left.

I ran to the bus stop and found Angela waiting on me. Somehow she always beat me.

"Hey Angela, you look great. The pink really makes your eyes pop." I popped the "p" and she laughed.

"Well hello to you too Bella, and you don't look to shabby yourself." I just grinned at her.

This was our usual getting to each other. We would always compliment each other and than go on with a random conversation. She was truly my best friend. We knew everything about each other.

The bus ride to school was fun but I was really nervous. All these older kids, I didn't want them to be mean or anything. I know I could come off as a nerd but I really wasn't, I just liked to read.

When we got to the school we got there a little early. Me and Angela were standing around talking when I saw one of the most expensive cars I have ever seen. It was black and I think it said Mercedes on it. But once the door to the SUV was opened that's the only thing I noticed.

The first to step out was a blond girl. She was so beautiful that it hurt to look at her. Just with one glance you could feel every one of your insecurities. She gracefully got out and waited by the SUV for the rest. Next out was a big boy. He looked like he might of failed a couple of grades because of his size but his face told you he was at the right place. He had curly black hair and his face looked so innocent. He got out and stood next to the blonde. After the big boy a very small girl stepped out. She had black short hair that was spiked and she had a huge smile on her face. She looked very energetic. Right after she came out a blonde boy with blonde hair got out. He looked very nice and maybe shy. After he got out the passenger side door opened and I saw the most beautiful person in the whole world. He had the hair the color of copper and his face was so perfect. As he turned I saw his eyes. I let out a little gasp. But from what I could hear I wasn't the only one admiring the new students.

* * *

**A/N So please review! I want at least 2 before the next chapter! But I would love it even more if everyone left a review!**


	5. When Your Older

**A/N I know you all hate me, and I'm not even going to go into why I haven't been able to update, if it's important to you PM me, but I really hated not being able to update any of my stories. **

**Hope You Enjoy This! **

* * *

5 Years Ago- Later that day

Junior High wasn't what I expected.

It was better, but at the same time I was getting looks that could easily be explained as hate.

I didn't really understand that.

I was pleasantly surprised when I got to my homeroom and two of the new students were in my class.

I later learned that Edward, the bronzed haired boy, and Alice, the short little pixie, were twins and in the same grade as me.

When I walked into the class room Alice started jumping up and down and saying something about being best friends.

I'm not really sure who she was talking about, Edward calmed her down by whispering something into her ear.

The rest of the day was filled with boring papers to fill out, but the highlight of the day was seeing Edward turn down Lauren Mallory in Science.

I almost fell out of my chair when she turned such a lovely shade of purple; Angela acutally did fall out of her seat.

Lunch was so much fun, Angela and me invited the Cullen's to sit with us.

Emmett was funny, he was the huge boy.

Rosalie was, well Rosalie seemed a little rude but I think that wasn't necessarily me, that's just who she is.

Jasper was very quiet and calm, not to mention cute.

Those three were all in 8th grade, which made me a little sad, I would of liked to share a class with the boys.

At the end of the day Alice invited me over to hang out at her house.

Riding on the bus I'm pretty much bouncing up and down.

Some of the other students are looking at me like I'm crazy but I don't really care, I'm excited.

Seriously I don't think I've ever been this excited.

The bus pulled to my stop and I jumped out like a kid on Christmas morning.

When I got to the front door I stopped dead in my tracks.

Sitting by the door on the porch was my mothers luggage.

I slowly went into the house, not knowing what to expect.

She said she had a surprise but why would she go on vacation at the beginning of the school year.

"Mom, where are you? I'm home from school. My new friend Alice invited me over." I yelled to her, hoping she was just donating the stuff to charity or doing another one of her crazy hobbies.

But once she came tumbling down the stairs holding my suitcases I knew that my wishful thinking was a lost cause, something else was going on.

Something serious.

"Bella, can you come help me with these before I fall down the stairs?" I just stood there staring at her, I had no idea what to do, to many things were racing through my mind. "Bella, did you hear me? Come and get your suit cases we have to leave before Charlie comes back from work."

Wait WHAT!

"What did you just say? Where are we going? And why do we have to leave before Charlie gets here? Is he meeting us where were going?" The questions were a jumbled mess coming from my mouth in a panicked voice. Either my mom didn't notice or didn't care because she just threw one of the suitcases in her hands into mine and told me to put it in the trunk.

I was on the verge of crying, what was going on?

The next hour went on the same way.

She wouldn't answer my questions and just kept throwing bags at me to put in the car.

By the time we were twenty mintues from the Washington border, I couldn't hold the tears in any longer.

"Oh Bella, don't cry. That's not why I did this. It will be good for us you'll see. Being on our own is what were supposed to be doing in our lifes right now. Okay hunny, and I know you'll like Phoenix." She kept patting my hand like that's all it took to make this better. How could she think taking me from my father and not even telling me why would be solved by a pat on the hand. She might as well be telling me the truth that would make it better, not a freaking pat on the hand.

"Why do we have to leave Daddy though? Don't you love him?"

She sighed, almost like I was getting on her nerves. "Isabella, I did love your father but sometimes that's not the most important thing in your life. You'll understand when your older." After that I was quiet because I don't really think I would ever understand that.

* * *

**I know it's short but** **my thinking is short rather then nothing?**

**So reviews would be amazing.**

**And I might have the next chapter up within the next week, depending on everything I need to get done. **

**If you find yourself wanting something to read, I started a community and there are really good completed stories in there. **


End file.
